Confiança
by belovednephilim
Summary: Quais seriam consequências dos sentimentos de Roland e Ariane, se estavam de lados opostos da balança com uma guerra eminente entre os céus e as trevas prestes a acontecer? Poderiam se confiar quando o mundo todo se dividia entre as duas mais poderosas forças do universo? One Shot, spoilers do fim de Paixão e Fallen in Love.


**Fallen © Lauren Kate**

Fazia tempo eu queria escrever uma fanfic Ariane x Roland (não importa o que dizem, sou shipper deles desde fallen e continuarei sendo até depois do final de rapture — que ainda não li!), mas como sempre o assunto não vinha. Depois que li _Apaixonados_ foi ao mesmo tempo, uma ideia e uma decepção. E assim** confiança** nasceu ~

Te contar que no quesito OTPs sou mais sofredora que torcedora do Bahia hein, vish... \tijoladas

Enfim, piadinhas, cannons e shipwars à parte, espero que gostem ^^

Tens ~

* * *

Ele havia jurado que a amaria para sempre...

Ela havia jurado que aquele seria seu único amor...

_... E um erro que não cometeria novamente._

No entanto lá estavam ambos novamente, sem perceber, afundando-se em lava ardente outra vez.

Mergulhando num amor impossível de ser concretizado.

Roland e Ariane eram os melhores amigos desde sempre — não importava a diferença na escolha óbvia de lados, ou o fato de quebrarem todos os juramentos prévios feitos aos seus queridos — eles se queriam bem e estariam lá um para o outro sempre que requisitado.

Ariane estava lá para ele quando Roland percebera perder seu primeiro — e jurado único — amor. Roland estava lá na estrada escura que Ariane trilhava, perdida em pensamentos, quando se despedira de um amor que nunca deveria ter acontecido.

Ao abraçá-la aquela noite, muito embora ela não houvesse percebido que seu tão querido amigo de eras — literalmente! — era um anacronismo, ele havia sentido a sua dor. E, ao abraçá-la havia também depositado um tanto de sua própria dor e pesar sobre os ombros esguios.

Havia lutado uma luta que não parecia sua, numa época que também já não lhe pertencia — ao lado dela; Ariane lhe dava forças para enterrar Rosaline num canto profundo — porém ainda especial — de seu coração.

A ferida em seu ombro causado pelo sangue do demônio que um dia amara ainda latejava sobre o pescoço de Ariane — no entanto seu coração saíra ainda mais danificado — um relacionamento oculto — _ou assim pensara_ — que o anjo sabia ser proibido e até indesejado desde o momento que ambas tomaram seus lados na batalha.

Ariane era um anjo agora, servia aos propósitos divinos e buscava reconciliação com o trono — Tess, sua amada desde o início dos tempos, por outro lado, servia aos propósitos maus e demoníacos do príncipe das trevas.

E com a mesma persistência tentara arrastar Ariane para a horda de Lúcifer junto com ela.

A última vez que encarara a face de Tess ela estava muito ferida e desacordada — essa era a primeira e última vez que lhe diria adeus... E não voltaria atrás.

A dor lancinante ainda a perseguia embora tenha se aplacado um tanto enquanto voava, tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

_Ou tentando não pensar em nada._

Entretanto, só se sentira de fato segura e amparada ao ver a face do amigo querido, Roland.

Ariane finalmente sentia uma sensação de conforto como se estivesse em casa.

Quando ele passou os braços por sua cintura e sussurrara que compartilhava de sua dor, Ariane sabia. Sabia que ele também perdera o amor de sua vida — porque não havia nada que um não conhecesse sobre o outro. Não Mais.

Em determinado momento, no futuro, Roland nunca questionara sobre a cicatriz e agora tivera a resposta para a pergunta que nunca fizera. Que nunca _ousara_ fazer.

Ele a abraçou com cuidado, temendo feri-la ainda mais. No entanto, o que o demônio desejara com fervor neste momento era afundar o rosto nos cachos negros e sentir sua essência. Apertar-se contra ela e fazê-la sentir que quando dissera compartilhar de sua dor _realmente_ dizia isso.

A amizade deles era como uma joia — uma joia rara e preciosa que deveria ser guardada no mais sublime dos altares para que o mundo exterior não a maculasse — não mais do que já o fizera.

Um dia era sabido de ambos que aquele amor mútuo haveria de ser quebrado para a grande batalha final — mas preferiam não pensar nisto. Porque naquele momento de perda o que mais precisavam era ter a certeza — por mais que fosse cruelmente temporária — de que podiam sempre contar um com o outro.

_Ou até onde o tempo permitisse._

Haviam voltado para casa.

Ou onde consideravam como 'casa' no presente momento de suas eternidades — na Califórnia, próximos ao colégio Shoreline.

Após partilharem das novidades nem um pouco animadoras vindas de Luce — depois de atravessarem todo tempo e espaço para encontrá-la os anjos, nefilins e demônios daquela pequena e excêntrica família estavam se preparando para a batalha.

Afinal, só lhe restavam nove dias antes que Satã colocasse o terrível plano que arquitetara minuciosamente em prática.

Ariane encontrou Roland próximo à praia, sentado em uma das muitas rochas que se encontravam ali, de frente para o mar. O anjo sabia que este não era o melhor momento para refletir sobre a vida ou coisas do tipo, mas conhecia o amigo há tanto tempo — e conhecendo-o mais do que a si própria — sabia que deveria abrir uma exceção.

Correu com as asas iridescentes abertas até ele, cumprimentando-o com um tapa afetuoso — porém _deveras_ exagerado — no meio de suas costas a fim de chamar sua atenção.

— Faaaala, Roland! E aí, quê que tá pegando!

O anjo sentou ao seu lado sem esperar um convite, um sorriso muito branco e travesso iluminando as feições delicadas, quase infantis.

O susto do tapa fez Roland liberar as próprias asas, douradas e brilhantes como o sol de fim de tarde, como se roubasse lentamente o resquício de luz que restara conforme o crepúsculo avançava, não muito longe dali. Seu brilho também demonstrava o perigo que a ausência de luz oferecia, quando invocava a escuridão.

_Escuridão que fazia parte dele._

Escuridão que demonstrava a diferença entre ele e sua mais adorada amiga, os opostos — o "bem" e o "mal".

Roland massageou as costas, no local espaçado entre suas asas estendidas e, embora não fosse de seu feitio, se virou para encarar o suposto agressor com cara de poucos amigos:

— _Mas que diab...!_ Ah, era _você,_ Ari.

— Foi mau aí, às vezes esqueço em meio ao meu fabuloso ser quão forte realmente sou — Ariane lhe mostrou a língua, moleca, enquanto fazia um gesto com ambos os braços a fim de demonstrar seus supracitados músculos e força.

Ambos caíram na gargalhada.

Roland se sentiu mais tranquilo, a despeito das circunstâncias. O jeito louquinho da amiga sempre melhorava o ambiente não importando quão feia a situação parecia estar.

Depois do riso veio o silêncio — mas não exatamente um que fosse considerado constrangedor — era um silêncio cúmplice, que demonstrava apoio mútuo e incondicional.

Ficaram assim, lado a lado, observando o mar e a brisa e o por do sol durante uns bons dez minutos.

Antes que a curiosidade do anjo a sucumbisse.

— O que houve? Está preocupado com o possível apocalipse que nos aguarda num futuro muito próximo?

O tom que ela usou foi de humor, muito embora a situação não parecesse favorável a piadas.

_Porque era exatamente o que estava acontecendo._

— Ari, em uma de minhas viagens pelos anunciadores eu a vi. Eu vi Rosaline.

— Oh! — O humor que antes utilizara havia escapado como areia de seus dedos — Rô, eu sinto tanto...

— Não sinta. Eu me sinto feliz... Certo, _feliz_ não é a palavra – Eu me sinto _satisfeito_ ao vê-la feliz.

— Como ela estava? — Ariane se forçou a perguntar.

— Casada. E com bebês.

— Uh, _grotesco_ — ela respondera. Mas ambos sabiam que era uma mentira. Uma mentira com o intuito de fazê-lo sentir-se melhor — Como você está?

— Melhor. Eu te vi assim que a deixei, então...

—_ A mim?_

— Seu eu do passado.

— Certo... — Ariane coçou o pescoço num gesto de clara apreensão. Se ele a havia visto naquele estado, poderia significar... — E como eu estava? Eu parecia... Você sabe, _bem_?

— Você estava sangrando. — ele a tocou na base do pescoço, onde se localizava a cicatriz que antes ela tentara esconder. A cicatriz que não mais era um mistério para ele — Bem _aqui_. E então eu soube qual era a razão por trás da sua cicatriz.

O demônio corou levemente — se pelo toque ou pela confissão, não soubera dizer.

Os olhares que antes se cruzavam intensamente se desviaram. Roland brincou com seus _dreadlocks_ numa tentativa frustrada de distração antes que o anjo buscasse forças para falar.

— Tess...

— Sim, eu sei.

— Certo. Bom, eu sempre a amarei, mas agora vejo... Bom, agora eu vejo quanto a isso. _Não poderia dar certo._ Quero dizer...

— Você não precisa se forçar a continuar se as lembranças lhe fazem mal, Ari. Você não precisa me dar 'satisfações' realmente, eu só... Queria que você soubesse.

— E assim como você, eu não quero que haja segredos entre nós. Há algo que eu também... Quero que saiba. Disse, de repente.

— Ari, é sério, eu nunca...

— Não importa. Eu te contarei mesmo assim — Ariane cruzou os braços em obstinação. Roland sabia melhor do que ninguém que quando o anjo punha algo na cabeça, não havia como voltar atrás.

Não fora assim com Tessriel, no final das contas?

O demônio suspirou e percebeu a amiga corar, quase como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos. Ela franziu o cenho e o encarou:

— Eu não me arrependo do que tive com Tessriel, tampouco ter lhe dito adeus no momento que se fez necessário. Precisava ser feito. Também não me esquecerei dos dias felizes que passamos juntas...

— Ariane, eu realmente não vejo como...

— Espere, é importante — O rubor da amiga parecera mais intenso agora, Roland percebeu.

Por algum motivo sentia o peito apertar ao ouvir sobre o antigo — e eterno amor — da garota, quase como se estivesse...

_Com ciúmes?_

Mas não seria _possível_, seria? Afinal, considerava Ariane como parte da família. Como algo mais profundo que uma irmã.

— Eu pensei que Tess se tornaria meu único e mais profundo amor. Eu acreditei que os anjos só se apaixonavam uma vez e com uma intensidade arrebatadora que jamais poderia ser substituída por outrem. E, no entanto... — Ariane pigarreou e encarou Roland, como se quisesse que ele sorvesse cada palavra, cada sílaba, cada letra... Como se seu olhar ferino fosse a resposta para aquilo que até aquela ocasião ela não pensava ser capaz de lhe revelar...

Roland respirou fundo — ele poderia ver a variação nos olhos que pareciam duas gigantescas piscinas azuis-claras — havia um brilho e uma apreensão neles jamais vista pelo demônio em todas estas eras.

Exceto por...

— No entanto, eu cometi o mesmíssimo erro. Eu fiz de novo, Rô. Eu me apaixonei por um demônio.

Ariane buscou as mãos do amigo com um desespero não característico — ao fazê-lo, suas asas roçaram levemente e eletricidade passou por ambos. Compreensão pairou nos olhos de Roland como a brisa de fim de tarde pairava sobre o oceano — o oceano que agora se formava em duas cascatas à sua frente.

Ariane não precisou de respostas faladas e confissões veladas, pois os olhos escuros de Roland lhe dava a resposta que mais desejara naquele pequeno interlúdio. Ele a correspondia.

E a julgar por aquele olhar, sabe-se lá Deus desde quando.

O anjo deu um suspiro teatral enquanto encostava a cabeça no ombro do mais querido amigo — do seu mais inesperado amor.

— O que faremos agora? — A garota tentou pegar a areia da praia com os dedos dos pés entrelaçados, firmes. Como se a realização daquele pequeno gesto pudesse resolver os problemas do universo.

—Eu acho... Que daremos um jeito. — Roland dissera, apertando a mão dela com firmeza de encontro à sua, reafirmando que sempre estaria ao seu lado.

Ariane assentiu:

— Como Luce e Daniel? — Ela olhou para cima, divertida, a fim de encará-lo.

— Com menos percalços catastróficos, espero eu — Roland soou verdadeiramente cansado. Ariane não pôde culpá-lo.

Eles riram mais uma vez e por um instante aquilo fora suficiente para acalentar seus corações.

Ela havia jurado nunca mais _cair_ de amores por um demônio.

Ele havia jurado não mais investir num romance com pouquíssimas chances de dar certo.

No entanto, lá estavam eles...

_... Lutando pelo resquício de felicidade que lhes restava mediante o caos._


End file.
